Orange(Amiibo Movie)
Orange is the tritagonist, and the love interest, later girlfriend of Mario in The Amiibo Movie. She is voiced by Vanna. Personality Orange is a code breaker amiibo, that can help Mario and Sonic find the source code. She can also uses her code breaker watch to solve any code, that she can find, in any problem, that she can handle, in a nick of time. Also, her real name is Angelica. Tough, pretty, sly, sarcastic, compassionate, beautiful, and gorgeous, this girl amiibo, can hack her way, into anything. Orange hopes of 1 day, leaving the 3DS, to live on the NFC Touchpoint, to live by her own rules. But, Orange's plans get derailed, when she has to help Mario and Sonic, who also want to get to the NFC Tocuhpoint, and when she unexpected develops romantic feelings for Mario. Biography Early Life Orange used to be a Splatoon amiibo, named Angelica. Before she ran away from Amiibopolis, Orange turned into a hacker amiibo, and that she was threatened by Peach, that if she doesn't change back, into being a Splatoon amiibo, she will get deleted. Orange's only goal is to get past the Fire Wall, so that she can live in the NFC with no worries, at all, and to live in it, by her own and personal rules. But once Orange got to the firewall, it kept her out, permanently. So, to get past it the Fire Wall, she needed to override it's program, so then Orange self- taught herself to code, that's when she became an professional computer programmer, to get to the Firewall, so she can live in the NFC. The Amiibo Movie Mario and Sonic come to a Nintendo Zone restaurant app, where they meet the hacker amiibo Orange, who wants to reach the Settings so that she can live in the NFC. While talking to her,Sonic mentioned to Orange, about how she got the amiibo off the 3DS, and Orange's widened at the mention. Orange reveals that she is not interested by that thought, about getting the inkling of the 3ds. The trio is attacked by Peach's bots, but manage to escape into the game Fantasy Life. Orange reveals that Mario and Sonic can be fixed in the NFC, and that Orange tells Mario that, why is always woman are giving credit, while men do all the work. While crawling through a tunnel, while Sonic goes on a sugar rush, while Mario talks to Orange, about why she doesn't like the 3DS. While talking to Orange, Mario brings up the fact, why Mario has never seen a Hacker - amiibo before, then Orange stammers at the question, but she quickly changes the subject. Then, Sonic walks over to Mario, (Who has finally come over, the sugar rush) and lightly teases Mario about why Orange likes him. Once inside, Orange reminds Mario and Sonic that they can't turn on the game, but Sonic did, much to Orange's anger and dismay, of trying to get out of the app. But, while dancing in the Gabrielle's Ghostly Groove game alongside, a super cool dancer named Gabrielle, Mario teaches Orange how to dance (Because Orange didn't know how to dance). And while dancing, to the song "Feel This Moment" Orange danced so hard, that her Hat comes off, and smacks Mario right in the face, and he & Sonic are in awe and shock, that Orange is revealed to be a beautiful and gorgeous Inkling amiibo, who is really named Angelica. Sonic bows to Orange, while Mario was still in a state of shock, that Orange was the Inkling amiibo, and Orange puts her hat on in despair. Suddenly, Kill Screen bots burst into the Gabrielle's Ghostly Groove, & start to shoot lasers at them, while the bots are following the dance moves. Mario and Orange escape the game, but Sonic was took along with the game, and that he ended up in the trash, which was deleted by Dylan, who was very embarrassed in class, which the trash was on the other side, of Dylan's phone. Mario was suggesting, that they should go get him, but Orange was insisting that they both should abandon Sonic, because the Settings. was right beside Gabrielle's Ghostly Groove. But, Mario refused by abandoning his friend in the trash, so Orange told Mario that his malfunction was kind of cool, and that she knows a shortcut to the trash, by taking the app, Nintendo 3DS Sound. In Nintendo 3DS Sound, Mario & Orange take a music boat, by riding heavily down the rapids, of Nintendo 3DS Sound. After Mario convinced Orange, of taking a calmer and smoother stream of music, Orange and Mario start to get to know each other, by talking to each other about how pretty inklings was supposed to call for squids. But Orange sternly tells Mario, that those words was a complete and total myth. Orange apologizes for her bad attitude to Mario, because it was that when she was a Inkling, Orange was told that she was stereotyped by the original amiibo, that she was only supposed to be a Inkling or rare amiibo. Then, Orange tells Mario that there was a blue whale, that was coming over the two amiibos. When the whale, passed by the two amiibos, Orange was surprised and happy, that she excited touched the little blocks that was coming down from, the whale. After the whale passed by, Orange and Mario talked for a moment, then Orange likes Mario just the way he is, and that he should not be ashamed of his malfunction. Suddenly, the boat starts to turn around, on the river, and then some romantic music began to play over Nintendo 3DS Sound. Then, Mario and Orange start to fall deeply in love, with each other. But just when, the two amiibos were about to make a move on each other, the boat stopped, and the two amiibos rescued Sonic from the trash, but they are soon attacked by a Superbot. They evade the upgraded kill screen bot and make it to the settings amiibo box, where they encounter a Firewall. The gang tried to get past it with a password, but none of them work. So, Sonic comes up with a email, that he found in the trash, that Dylan was trying to delete. Orange uses her computer wrist to get it out of the Trash, and Mario reads it: "Dear Alice...You and I, we're like diamonds in the sky, a vision of ecstasy. Shine bright like a diamond". Once Gene finished Dylan's email, Orange was touched by that letter, and both Mario and Orange look at each other romantically. Then it gets cut short, when Sonic intervenes them. Then, The trio use Alice's name, and make it to the NFC where Orange prepares to reprogram Mario. In the reprogramming booth, Orangw was nervous and unsure, that Mario wanted to be a fighting amiibo. Suddenly, Mario comes into the reprogramming booth and starts to have second thoughts about being reprogrammed to be a fighting amiibo, and he admits his romantic feelings for Orange, and that he wished that he could stay, with her on the NFC, forever and ever. But, Orange was uncomfortable and hesitant of Mario's feelings for her, so she says that she wishes to stick to her plan of venturing, into the NFC and exploring new things, and also that she wasn't an Inkling. And that Orange wasn't looking for romance, deeply saddening Mario. The upgraded bot kidnaps Mario, and Sonic and Orange (When Orange starts to regret, about what she said to Mario, and she finally realizes, that Mario is more important to her than the NFC), race after them on a Game Notes bird, that Orange used her whistling to get the bird. Before the bot can delete Mario, Orange and Sonic arrive, (By crashing through the ceiling). But, Sonic accidentally face plants himself, on the Super - bot. Orange tries to disable it by herself, but the Super - bot roughly flings Orange on the ground. Suddenly, Sonic shuts down the Super - bot which falls on top of Peach. Mario hurries over to Orange, and Orange says to Mario that she should always be there for him, no matter what, might happen to Mario. While all the amiibos were panicking, they all thought that Orange and Sonic were all just normal amiibos. But Orange pulls her hat, to reveal her hair, much to everyone's shock and astonishment, including Peach's attention. Sonic and Orange, announced that they will help Mario, get a message though to the owner of the phone, Dylan. Just before Mario was about to get scanned, and almost deleted by the 3DS, Orange declares her romantic feelings for Mario, and that she came back, is that she realizes that she deeply cared, for him and Mario also declares his feelings as well, back to Orange. Orange tells Mario that all the memories, are inside him, that he could try to bring it back, and Mario did bring the memories. Once Mario was scanned, Orange gave him a romantic smile, and Mario smiled back at Orange, as she was getting deleted by the 3DS. At the end of the film, Orange is seen dancing inside the scanner, with the other staff, and happily smiles at Mario, when she is dancing. After the massive dance party, Orange calls everyone over to their cubes, to begin the day. Orange calls over to Mario, and tells him to begin to scan himself, showing that he & Orange have started a romantic relationship with each other. Trivia * She was originally to be voiced by Ilana Glazer. ** Orange's real name is Angelica, as shown near the end of the movie when her mother (presumably) calls her name, and she replies "Not now, Mom!" Category:Characters